Correio intermundos
by T. Lecter
Summary: Byakuya detestava presentes. E lá estava aquele maldito embrulho, apontando e rindo dele... Ah se pegasse o responsável por aquilo... //30cookies - CAIXA
1. Chapter 1

Bleach pertence à Priscila, Rainha do Deserto.

* * *

**Correio inter-mundos  
**

**-**

_Byakuya detestava presentes. E lá estava aquele maldito embrulho, apontando e rindo dele... Ah se pegasse o responsável por aquilo...  
_

_-  
_

A caixa estava sobre a mesa, intacta. Byakuya a encarava com indiferença, até um pouco de medo. Era tão bizarro ter tal coisa ali, esperando por ele. Sua sobrancelha esquerda ergueu-se, um pouco de descaso em sua face. Levantou, caminhou ao redor dela, bufou e voltou a sentar. Olhou no topo da caixa o cartão que ainda não lera. Não lhe interessava, afinal. Ou pelo menos era disso que ele estava tentando se convencer.

Tocou a tampa com certo cuidado, como se qualquer movimento em falso fosse revelar ao mundo o quão curioso fora a ponto de não conseguir manter-se longe do tal presente vindo da terra. Levantou um pouco e apertou os olhos para tentar ver além da escuridão guardada dentro dela. Nada. Não via absolutamente nada.

Soltou a tampa de uma vez e cruzou os braços. Era uma angústia inútil! Afinal o presente era para ele! O que custava abrir? Sua honra, talvez. Detestava receber presentes! Deixara isso claro para todo mundo! Certo que todos o obedeciam... Exceto o ser de boa conduta que resolvera magica e estupidamente enviar-lhe uma caixa colorida com uma tampa, um laço cor de rosa e um cartão perfumado em cima. Quem era e o que pretendia tal ser, não sabia. Humanos! Certamente coisa de humanos!

Lembrou-se então que conhecia poucos humanos capazes de mandar pacotes para a Soul Society. Aliás, nenhum humano deveria ser capaz! E ainda mais ousar mandar direcionado a ele! Se descobrisse quem tivera tal ousadia...

Indo aos fatos: 1º: Ele só precisava abrir o cartão para descobrir quem era. 2º Ele mataria tal pessoa assim que descobrisse quem era e o que tinha lhe mandado. 3ºEle não queria abrir o cartão - nem a caixa - para não parecer curioso. 4º Se ele não abrisse, todos veriam que ele realmente detestava presentes. Mas assim ele permaneceria sem saber quem era o culpado por sua angústia. 5º Se ele abrisse todos saberiam que ele era um afobado curioso que não conseguia conter seus instintos humanos.

Estava irritado. Estava indibitável e desesperadamente irritado. Odiava quem quer que tivesse ousado!

"Muito bem!" - exclamou, pondo-se de pé e colocando as mãos na cintura. Encarou a caixa. - "Então é isso que você quer, não é? Desestabilizar um capitão! Que ridículo. Ainda mais eu!"

Olhou ao redor. Ninguém. Deu uma corridinha até a porta e moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ninguém. Entrou novamente e fechou a porta. Seus olhos estreitos encararam com vigor a maldita caixa.

"Agora somos só nós dois."

Ele caminhou com elegância até ela, aproximou teatralmente a mão do bilhete e tomou-o para si.

"Use com cuidado. Eu lhe ajudarei quando chegar aí. Ass: Kurosaki Ichigo." - leu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, né?" - algumas linhas no rosto expressavam seu ódio. "Vejamos, então, o que eu devo usar com cuidado."

Suas mãos percorreram as bordas da caixa com certa apreensão. Nada, absolutamante NADA, que viesse de Ichigo poderia ser uma boa coisa.

A propósito, nada deveria vir de Ichigo para ele. Esse era o trato mais claro que tinham. Ou Ichigo era surdo ou ele não tinha sido claro o bastante ao dizer "Nada de correspondências, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Abriu a caixa.

Algumas esferas de isopor protegiam a encomenda. Quando byakuya se desfez de todas, seus dedos tomaram posse do objeto que deveria usar com cuidado e que Ichigo o ajudaria a usar quando chegasse. Era um objeto, de fato, curioso, como pôde observar Byakuya. Tamanho médio, macio, cilíndrico, duro, a ponta um pouco arredondada, entrada para pilhas - pilhas tais que vinham em anexo... Ele simplesmente não entendeu o que era aquilo.

"O que... como diabos ele quer que use... O que eu deveria... como eu... Mas que diabo de objeto estranho é esse?"

Pensou imediatamente em chamar Rukia ou Renji para uma missão de reconhecimento. Eles tinham passado algum tempo na Terra, deviam saber. Quem sabe tinham usado um daqueles? Mas então sua face se alterou. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao movimentar o objeto entre os dedos e uma aura ameaçadora pairou sobre ele.

"Entendo."

Enfiou o objeto na caixa novamente e pegou-a para si com pressa. Olhou em volta mais uma vez e correu na direção do quarto. Trancou-se por horas. Ninguém ousou interrompê-lo, é claro.

Rukia, certa noite daquela semana, até pensou em perguntar o porquê de tanto tempo trancado no quarto e tantos sorrisos repentinos quando ela, por algum acaso, mencionava o nome de Ichigo. Pensou que o irmão estivesse finalmente planejando a morte do amigo. Mas ouviu a razão e o bom senso, então preferiu não perguntar nada.

Lembrou-se que também passara dias daquele jeito quando Orihime mandara para ela um objeto de tamanho médio, macio, cilíndrico, duro, a ponta um pouco arredondada, entrada para pilhas - pilhas tais que vinham em anexo...

* * *

**N/A: **HSAUEHOIUHEOIUASHEOIUHEOIUSHEOIASUHEOISAUHEOISAUHEOISAUHEOISAUHEOSAIUEHOSAIUEHOSAIUEHSOAIUEHSIAUEHISAUEHSAIUEHOSIAEHOSAIEHOSAIUEHOSAIUHSAEOIUHESAE

PILATOS ME CRUCIFICA!

Com essa eu fecho o dia, juro. EU NÃO CONSIGO PARAR DE RIR OK/ NÃO TENHO NEM UMA PORRA DE NOÇÃO DE ONDE CARALHOS EU TIREI ESSA COISA! MAS EU RI POR QUARENTA E NOVE SÉCULOS INITERRUPTOS! HSUAHOIUHSAIUEHSAIUEHSAIUEHSOAIUHSAOIUHOIUHSAUIEHASOIESAE

**MANDEM REVIEWS, OU O BYAKUYA VAI USAR AQUILO EM VOCÊS! *se mata com um palito de dentes***


	2. Resposta às reviews inocentes

Resposta universal às reviews inocentes do FF.

Vocês já ouviram falar de Vibrador/Consolo/Brinquedos/Pênis de borracha?

Não?

Claro.

Entendo.

Beijos.


End file.
